Say Something
by I'm Wasting My Time
Summary: Human AU: Antonio wakes up in a hotel in a different world and soon discovers that no one talks. He finds two brothers drinking coffee and when he tries to ask them where he is, they get excited at the fact someone can teach them to talk. Well, only one of them shows that excitement. Ever so slowly, Antonio manages to teach them to speak, and then soon enough everyone is talking.
1. Chapter 1

First things first, I'm going to apologise. Really. I am sorry, I am so very sorry.

But yes, this does in fact begin with me waking up. Cliche, right? Again, I'm sorry. Honestly, there's no other way for me to start it.

But yeah. I wake up. In a bed, which isn't mine. Crazy, right? I vaguely remember drinking the night before. Hey, maybe I should have started by talking about what I can remember! That would have been a whole lot cooler. Oops.

Basically, I recall being out with Gilbert and Francis - my two best friends, you know, I love them lots! - but that's really all I remember.

Oh! I'm in a hotel. Did I get laid? I hope so. I search the room, finding no trace of a note or person. I didn't get laid. Bummer. Still, I think it's more important to find where I am right now. Surely the lady at the desk will be as kind as to tell me where I am, or at least why my friends ditched me here. I walk over to the pretty woman and as soon as my words flow from my mouth, her face drops. The lady stares at me as if I've sprouted another head (which I really don't think I have) and she doesn't speak. Instead, she continues to stare, until I finally thank her and leave. I brush it off, surely she has her reasons for not talking, but then I ask someone walking past me the same question: what town is this?

Simple question, no? Simple questions should get simple answers. Except, again, I don't receive an answer but instead I get a look. A look of confusion and fear. Honestly, did Gilbert and Francis draw on my face or something? No, it can't be that. People only give me the weird looks when I speak. Oh! Maybe they don't speak English. I'm not particularly good with languages. I know Spanish since I am, well, Spanish, and I've picked up bits of German and French from Gilbert and Francis. I've got to try, though! If I don't try, I'll never get out of here!

I see two men sat together outside a cafe. They're brothers, or at least they look to be, and they're both devilishly handsome and weirdly familiar. One of them has more of an auburn colour for their hair, with a stray curl flicking out from the side of his head. The boy's skin is paler than his brothers, and there's a smile on his face. He's cute. The boy's brother, on the other hand, seems to be even more handsome. Olive skin, dark brown hair, green eyes. Damn. I might just stay here, if it means being able to stay with him. He's hot.

"Ah, hey!" Okay, I try English first as I approach them. The hot boy becomes confused, whilst his cute brother perks up. I'll continue trying English, then. "I know this must sound crazy, but I don't really know where I am, and every time I talk to people, they look at me as if I'm insane!" I laugh, rubbing the back of my neck. The two are staring at me, utterly bewildered, yet they don't seem as afraid as everyone else has been. If anything, they seem interested. "Hello?" I smile at them, feeling a bit awkward.

The cute one opens his mouth and tries to say something, but only noises escape him. Really, it's like dealing with a baby. A super cute baby who's struggling to say his first words. So, I prompt him.

"Hello~"

Another noise. I repeat the single word. The man is getting closer, as he begins to form a little 'h' noise. The man's cute brother is beyond amazed now.

Once the word finally leaves the man's lips, I notice how his eyes light up with excitement. His hot brother glares at me, suddenly alarmed, but then the cute one seizes both his hand and my hand. As the three of us run down the street (I caught on that we were running, but the hot brother is more being dragged), the little cutie is saying 'hello!' at everyone he passes.

"Where are we going?" I decide to ask, only to have the cutie beam at me once more. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"Hello!" I guess I'm going to have to teach him more words.

"H-hello..." I hear another voice, and I see the hot brother blushing.

Dios mío.

He looks like a little tomato. His voice is as gorgeous as he is. My, my, is it possible to fall in love with a man so fast? I'd doubt it. Alas, here I am, and there he is, and my heart is fluttering a little. He doesn't speak afterwards, much to my disappointment, but I'll forgive him since he has such a pretty face. Ah. That pretty face. I know I've seen it before. I wonder would it be alright to give these two men names? Or do they already have any? It's nearly impossible to know, since they don't speak.

"Italian!" I proclaim, triggering a beam from the cute brother and a look of concern from the hottie. The two men are Italian. "I don't know any Italian." I add shyly. Not that it really matters. After all, I doubt they know any Italian, either.

However, it's once the cutie stops greeting everyone, I finally notice just how painfully quiet this place truly is.

**A/N: I got this idea after seeing a post on the tumblr blog hipsterchurros! I won't link the actual post itself until the end of this fic, though, so that the ending isn't revealed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The cutie leads his brother and me back to a house. I'm taken inside, only to be greeted by a tall man with messy curls and pretty eyes. The guy's looking good, and could probably pass as the cutie's and hottie's big brother, but I know he's not. I don't know how I know. I just do. He raises an eyebrow when he sees me, glancing at the two brothers.

"Hello!" Cutie says, causing the man to take a step back. Cutie then turns to me, as does the man, and wait. After a moment, hottie turns to me, too. Am I supposed to do something...?

"Hey..." I begin awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I don't know where I am! Haha, crazy, right?" Hopeless, really. I'll have to teach these people how to talk if I want answers. "Oh! Can you write?" I ask, miming my words, "Yes? No?"

"No..." The man repeats. His speech is soft and distant.

"No!" Hottie parrots, loudier and angrier, practically screaming.

"Okay, okay," I hold up my hands in that 'I surrender!' way, "You can't write. Sorry." Perhaps I should just keep things simple. "Hey." I say, and I wait for them.

"...Hey." Cutie is the one to speak.

"How are you?" I try to pursue the conversation.

"How..." Ah, has he forgotten already?"

"Are you?" I prompt him.

"How... are you?"

"Well done!" I smile, "Now. I'm Antonio." I place a hand over my chest, "An-Toe-Knee-Oh."

"Antonio." Cutie repeats.

"Yes!" I grin, "I'm Antonio, you are...?" Is this too much of a stretch? Man, I hope it isn't.

"It's... Feliciano..." His words are slow and clumsy and nervous, but he says them on his own.

"Feliciano!" I seize his hands, "Such a pretty name! And your brother?" I gesture to Mr Handsome, "Ah, in Italian, brother is 'fratello', yes?"

"Fratello," Feliciano nods to his brother, who rolls his eyes. I drop hold of the cutie's hands and wait for the hottie to speak up. Really, I feel bad for labelling them 'cutie' and 'hottie'.

"It's Lovino." The brother copies Feliciano's wording, but his voice is stronger. Yet, at the same time, it sounds like it's going to crack at any moment.

"Good!" I take up Lovino's hands - I mean, I have a reason to, you know? - only to have him scowl at me. I linger for a second before dropping them. "Okay! Shall we begin the lessons?" I'm assuming that's why I've been dragged here. Of course, they don't understand what I'm saying. I point to the door, which is still open, and say the word. Door. I pat it, for good measure. The three of them nod, but then the older man leaves without a word. Well. You know what I mean.

I slide my hand away from the door and onto the wall, and then face back to the brothers. I tell them it's a wall. They repeat the word. I point to another wall and say the word once again. They point, too, and parrot me. It's kind of funny, really, but not as funny as it is cute.

After a while, once I've established that the couch is not only called a couch but it also the colour red, Feliciano leaves and it's just me and Lovino in the living room. I ask him what he wants to learn next, but he just stares at me in silence. Haha. Figures.

"...Antonio." His voice is soft, and, had the room not been dead silent, I wouldn't have heard him.

"Yes!" I nod, "I'm Antonio, you're Lovino!"

Lovino doesn't say anything else. I take this chance to try and find some paper and a pen. I mean, they might not be able to write, but maybe they can read? Or at least, maybe Lovino can read? I hope he can. Boy, teaching people to talk is difficult. I don't know how all the mama's and papa's can do it. All I've ever done before is teach some brat some Spanish, but he refused to listen. Haha, he was so cute, though. I mean, he was extremely stubborn and no doubt a brat, but cute nonetheless.

As I search the living room, I find something tucked away in the corner. Okay, I know what you're thinking: Antonio. Antonio. No. That's been put away _for a reason._ Antonio, put it back- **Antonio**.

Something along those lines. I admit, I should listen to you. But hear me out: it's a _guitar_. Now, you understand, right? This house, in a town which is empty of sound, has a guitar. Surely that means there was once sound, no? I have high hopes now. Of course, I'm curious, too. I don't have the faintest clue as to how a town could end up so... empty. I'd use a better word, but I can't think of one.

"Lovino," I call his name, and the handsome man turns to me, "Shall we sing? Yes or no?"

Lovino stares at me, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Sing..." His speech is so cute. Slow, yes, but so cute. Lovino's eyes flicker to the guitar, then back at me. I shake my head.

"No, no," I grin, "This is a guitar! A guitar. Singing is when you..." I pause. Hm. It's when you sing. This is proving to be more and more difficult. "Well, I guess it's too late to sing," I sure got out of that one. Nice going, Antonio. "Let's sing tomorrow!" I place the guitar back where I found it and then sit down on the couch. I don't know when it got so late. It felt like just five minutes ago I was brought here. "Oh, is it okay if I sleep over here?"

Silence. I really need to stop forgetting that no one talks. Lovino nods, and I take it that he's saying it's okay for me to crash on his couch. "Love you, Lovino," I mumble happily, "Goodnight." I fall asleep more confused than I was when I first woke up this morning. I really need to find my way out of here.

Ah, but not quite yet. I do want to spend time with the hottie Lovino.


	3. Chapter 3

Time's crazy, don't you agree? Absolutely crazy. I have no idea what's going on. I'm not complaining, though, because I wake up to a super cute face by my side and I am definitely not one to complain at seeing a cute face.

"Good morning!" I greet Lovino as he slowly opens his eyes. For a minute he looks confused, as if he's forgotten who I am. Which is rather rude, might I add, with me being the one who taught him and his cute brother how to talk. I'll forgive him, though, because he's just so damn cute.

"Hey," he says slowly and softly. Would he be afraid if I gave him a good morning kiss? I think he would be. If only he'd kiss me. That'd be nice.

"It's very sunny here, isn't it?" I glance out of the window, and Lovino's eyes follow my gaze, "I love the sun. You know, I believe that the sun follows me where ever I go. It's very rare that I'm caught in bad weather. At least, rare that it's only me. Usually I'm around Arthur when it rains. I guess him and I are like that, you know? I bring the sun, he brings the rain. Really, I don't know how he does it. Oh. You don't know who Arthur is, do you? He's this guy I know. Big eyebrows, and I mean like..." I gesture on my forehead the thickness of Arthur Kirkland's eyebrows, "huge eyebrows. Huge!" I really can't explain them. "Here, give me a second."

If Francis were here, he'd tell me I'm rambling. Man, I miss them. By them, I mean Gilbert and Francis, of course. Then again, if those two were here, they'd tell me to make Lovino my boyfriend already. Or to just have sex with him. That'd be a joke, of course. You see, those two really aren't just heartless creeps. Gilbert's been keeping up a one-sided love for years! Ah. Maybe I've said too much.

I search the house once again for a pen and paper and by chance I am gifted with a notepad and pencil.

"You can read, right?" I ask Lovino as I sit back down by his side. I take his silence as a yes. "I'll write you a little story, then!"

I'll admit it: I'm not the best when it comes to drawing. I mean, I can draw and all, but I do that weird little square head style.

I draw Arthur and his eyebrows. Lovino's eyes widen a bit. Most likely out of fear. "You should see them in real life," I laugh heartily, "They're much more scarier!" Then an idea punches me in the gut, "Hey! Lovino! Why don't you come back with me?" I'm suddenly very excited, "You can meet Gilbert and Francis!" I scribble a doodle of them and show him, "Look! I'm sure you'd get along well! They can talk, too!"

Lovino stares at the drawing, and then at me. Slowly, Lovino tugs the notebook from my grasp and turns to a fresh page. I watch as he draws. He's good! It seems as if he's drawing a self portrait. Is he going to give it to me? How cute! I sit patiently and it isn't until he begins sketching out the hair that I realise Lovino isn't drawing himself, but his brother Feliciano. Huh. I must admit, I did not see that one coming. Once the sketch is done, Lovino shows it to me.

"It's very good," I praise him, but he shakes his head and taps the drawing. I cock my head in confusion, and he rolls his eyes before adding a quick doodle beneath it. Stick men, this time. One with Feliciano's curl, and one with Lovino's curl. The Lovino stick man is waving goodbye as he walks out of a door, and Feliciano is crying in a ball on the floor. "Oh! Well, Feliciano can come along, too!" I grin, and the corners of Lovino's mouth twitch upwards.

Lovino returns the notebook to me, and I begin to ramble on about Francis and Gilbert. "Wait, Lovino, who taught you to draw?" I ask, and he takes the notepad. His sketch is faster this time, but still amazing nonetheless. He's sketched the man - his father? Presumably - and taps the doodle. I say tap, it's more as if he punched it. "I see," I nod, "Is he your dad?"

Lovino bursts out laughing. He hasn't made a sound for a while now so I'm surprised. But he's laughing, and it's the most gorgeous sound I've ever been blessed enough to hear. The laughter simmers down, and Lovino draws some circles in a form of a triangle. A triangle with an additional circle at the top. One circle leads onto another circle, and then two circles are attached to that one. Does that make sense? Ugh. At the top of it all is the man - not his father, apparently - and then coming from him a woman. The two that come from the woman have Lovino and Feliciano's curls. So, grandfather?

"Hey, Lovino?" I ask him quietly, and he perks up, "Can you explain to me in your pictures... just why this town is so quiet?"

A cold look settles on Lovino's face, but after a brief moment of intense staring the look melts, and Lovino begins to draw.

o0o

People can still draw. That's one thing. They can draw. They can understand words, so it's possible they can read and write. But why can't they speak? Bizarre, right?

Well, I'll do my best to decode Lovino's drawings in order to explain the story.

There's varius of (stick) people. There's exclamation marks and squiggles that seem to indicate that they're all talking. So, there was noise here once.

On the next panel is a woman. Her hair is long and she's wearing a headband with a little bow attached. She looks displeased, and is glaring at everyone she passes. The crowd of people are parted, by the way, in order to allow her to pass. The woman glares at everyone individually and, when she reaches the end of them all, she opens her mouth. In the next panel, her mouth is closed, and there's a wicked grin on her face.

"What did she say?" I ask Lovino. His reply is a blank stare. "Did she just say 'be quiet' or was it more of a curse?" Yes and no questions might be better, right? "Yes or no?" I nod as I say yes and shake my head as I say no. Lovino's stare seems even deadlier. "Did she say a curse?"

Lovino shakes his head no, looking rather relieved.

"Did she just say to be quiet or something?"

Nod. What a powerful lady!

"Did this happen long ago?" I question, and Lovino scrunches up his face in thought. After a moment of intense thinking, Lovino flips back to te sketch of his Grandpa and taps it. I'm confused for a second, but then he points to Grandpa's eyes. His Grandpa saw it happen? "Can your grandpa talk?"

Another shake of the head.

"He used to be able to, though, right?"

Nod.

"Let's go for a walk."

Another nod. We get up and I begin to walk to the door, but Lovino seizes my shirt and scowls at me. I tilt my head, but he gestures me to follow him upstairs and into his room. Which I'm definitely not going to not do. Especially since he's removing his shirt.

Oh. He's getting changed. We slept in our clothes. Lovino tosses me a shirt and some jeans, which are a tad small but fit nonetheless. After changing, we walk outside. It sounds romantic, right? Going for a walk early in the morning. But you know what's missing? Sound. Sound completes romance. Birds chirping, wind blowing, and the gentle patter of feet as you walk, along with fuzzy murmurs of people passing by.

**A/N: Okay, I half know where I'm going with this. It's a messy chapter and I apologise, but I'll neaten everything up once I've gotten it all written out. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Say, Lovino," I begin, "You can understand things, right? You know words. Don't you know any language? Not even sign language?"

Lovino shakes his head.

"That's a shame. If only Arthur were here! He's really into curses and magic and stuff. I'm sure he'd be able to help!" There's a pause. "Is there no one in this town who might be able to get everyone talking again?" Usually there's someone who's into this kind of thing. I mean, a mystery that involves curses and supernatural stuff? Someone out there has got to love 'em. Kind of like tomatoes, you know? Some people love them, others aren't really bothered, and some utter detest them. Crazy, but it's true. I wonder if Lovino likes tomatoes-

Right. Off topic.

Lovino shrugs at my question. "Would your Grandpa or Feliciano know anyone?" I continue to ask questions, only to receive another shrug. "Hey, are you okay?"

I receive a glance from Lovino and we just continue walking. I don't really know where we're going. "Where are we going?" I really want Lovino to say something. I need to hear his voice again.

"Antonio." Did he read my mind?! No way! That's so cool! Lovino has stopped walking and I turn back to him, only to see he's got a finger placed over his lip. Those perfectly smooth and gorgeously soft lips. Ah. Was I talking too much? Lovino might be too used to the silence. How awful!

"Lovino!" A sudden idea strikes me, "Does this mean you no longer have music?!"

The sad look on Lovino's face is enough to break me.

His eyes - that mix of green and brown with golden flecks - soften, as does the rest of his face, and there's a sadness in them that can't be described. Lovino exhales through his nose and his lips part ever so slightly. He nods once, and my chest tightens.

We must be in a Disney movie or something. Which must mean Lovino is the Princess, and I am his hero. Therefore, we are love interests. Oh, yes. I like this idea very much.

I just need to teach him how to talk. I mean, he can understand me, but he can't respond. I do know, though, that he can most definitely talk when he wants to. Or tries to, at least.

"Don't worry, Lovi!" I grin, my fantasy spiralling out of control in my own mind, "I promise I'll make this place lively and loud again! What do you say to that, eh?"

"You better..." Lovino says with a faint smile, "...bastard."

"Lovino!" I gasp, rather surprised, "Where did you learn that word?!"

Lovino avoids looking at me. Hmph. So, he does know some words. Does everyone know a bit of English? Is it more of a pronunciation problem? Such a crazy world. I have no idea what is going on. I am rather offended that Lovino thinks of me as a bastard, though. I really just don't know what I did to him.

"Is there no way of finding that lady?" I know he silenced me, but I find this silence unsettling. That, and I'm kind of scared that I'll stop speaking, too.

Lovino nods.

"Really?!" I didn't expect that, "Where?! Let's go!"

Lovino's still walking, so I think he is going to take me to the lady. Ah. I probably should have taken a shower. I hope I don't smell too bad! I'll need my gorgeous charm to win this lady over. After all, no one can resist me, especially when I'm in my top form.

Say, I wonder if Lovino would get jealous if I flirted with the lady? Not that I will, of course. Unless I truly need to butter her up.

Lovino and I reach a new path, and suddenly Lovino is tugging me into an alleyway. I'm surprised, but completely willing-

Ah, right. He's trying to say something. Lovino is stood in front of me, twiddling his thumbs as he thinks.

"I..." he begins, slow and nervous, "I don't want..." There's a pause. "If you go..." His pronunciation is very bad, but I can understand him. "You... might never speak again... I don't want that." Silence. "...Bastard."

That was extremely cute, ignoring the 'bastard' added onto the end.

"I'll be fine, Lovino," I grin, but Lovino doesn't seem to reassured, "I promise. If I lose my voice, you can beat me to death. Yeah?"

Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, it is a pronunciation thing, right?" We begin to walk again, "Everyone knows words, but they can't pronounce them. They can read them, though, right? Why did no one else understand me when I spoke to them?"

No response. I suppose I'll just have to ask the powerful lady. Maybe I can ask her where Lovino learnt such naughty words!

o0o

I'm lead to a nice little shack. I knock on the door and it's opened by a woman dressed modestly in a blue dress. The woman has long beige-blonde hair and cool blue eyes. Lovino and I are both staring at her, whilst she's just staring straight between Lovino and me. I open my mouth to say something but the woman's gaze flickers to me as she cuts in with a short and harsh, "No."

"At least hear me out!" I pout, and her eyes widen. Hahaha, I bet she wasn't expecting _that_.

Lovino and I are accepted inside and told to sit down, and so we do. The woman joins us with a tray of drinks. With a heavy sigh, she begins to explain what happened that day.


	5. Chapter 5

First things first, it was an accident. That's what the lady - Anya - says. She didn't intend for everyone to lose their ability to speak. Lovino is glaring at her, and I feel like I should ask questions for him.

"Then why can no one talk?" I ask Anya, and she glances down at her feet as she ponders over her answer.

"I don't know."

Interesting. Very... interesting. I give her that look as I nod. You know, the one they do in movies? The 'yeah, I totally understand' look. A kid I know, Alfred, does it a lot. Especially when he's talking to Arthur, but I think that's just because Arthur likes to use big words that no one understands and Alfred likes it when people think he understands. Ah! Anyway:

"Do you know how we can fix it?" I continue pressing the matter.

"Really, just try and loosen them up."

"Is it really that easy?"

"The people aren't cursed. They just think they are."

"Then why did you first say 'no' to me?" Oh, I am on a roll right now.

"Usually people try and push all the work onto me. If they're not cursed, I can't fix it."

"Are you living here?"

"I figured I'd stay until the town was back to normal. After all, if I hadn't yelled at everyone, it wouldn't be silent."

"Thank you for your time." I nod at her, and Anya nods back, before I turn to Lovino, "Let's go, Lovino." We bid Anya good day as we leave.

"Well?" I stretch my arms as Lovino and I begin to walk back home, "Does that clear up anything?"

Lovino shakes his head no.

"Really? I think the solution is rather simple now."

Lovino turns to look at me. It's rather easy to guess what he's asking.

"We'll gather everyone in the entire town or village or whatever this place is, and bring back sound!"

Lovino rolls his eyes at me. How rude. I think it's a rather good idea.

"Do you celebrate any festivals here where everyone will be gathered together?" It'd be easier to crash something than organise it.

Again, Lovino doesn't answer. Really, I have no idea how to prompt him.

"Maybe if we ask Anya to stand in the town, everyone will flock to her! Do you reckon that would work?"

Lovino considers as the scenario plays out in his head, before nodding.

"Excellent! Shall we do that, then?"

Lovino stops walking, and turns to face the opposite direction. He wants to go back?

"You want to ask her now?"

Nod.

So, we rush back to Anya. She's confused at our return, but when we propose our plan to her, she shrugs. "I'll turn up," she says, "But how are you going to get them all to talk again?"

"Music." I answer.

"I'm fairly certain everyone destroyed all instruments. People who call themselves my followers decided that, to make me happy, they'd destroy absolutely everything that'll make a noise."

Ah ha! There is our answer.

"So," I gasp, snapping my fingers, "The problem here is your followers! They're scaring the town into silence!"

Anya nods. "Should I tell them to stop?"

"Yes! Please!" What a surprisingly simple solution. "How about tomorrow, we'll meet in the town center, okay?"

"Okay."

I turn to face Lovino. "Okay?" I need to confirm with him, too.

He nods. I turn back to Anya.

"How can I make him talk?" I frown, gesturing to Lovino with a nod.

"I think..." Anya stares at- no, she _examines_ Lovino. Her blue eyes are skimming over his face, and her eyebrows lower ever so slightly. "I think you just need to trigger something in him. Music is most likely going to work for everyone in the village, including him. You can try teaching him to talk, but the easiest thing to do would be wait until tomorrow and then he'll be talking along with everyone else."

"I see." I nod at Anya once again. "Thank you very much!"

Once again, Lovino and I leave, except this time we leave with a more stable plan. Although, I do want to hear Lovino talk properly. Perhaps I can get Lovino, Feliciano, and Gramps all talking tonight by practicing.

The silence is still unsettling. Especially since there's no reason for everything to be silent. Where are the birds? Why aren't my feet making that little clip clop sound? Not the sound a horse makes- you know what I mean. Your feet hit the pavement and it does that little feet hitting pavement sound. I'll just stop trying to explain it.

Where was I? Oh, yeah. Alright.

Lovino and I return back home safe and sound. We're welcomed by Feliciano's skinny arms snaking their way around the both of us, as he says "hello!" as happily as he can.

"Feliciano!" I sing his name as I hug him back, "Lovinito and I are going to get everyone talking again! No one's cursed, everyone just thinks they are! All we need to do is get everyone to realise that they _can_ talk!" Okay, when I say it out loud, it really does sound like the plot to a Disney movie.

o0o

Honestly, since getting here, I haven't checked the time. It's making me suspicious as to whether this town knows of the concept of time. Surely they must.

Honestly, I don't care too much for the time anymore. I'm spending every second of every minute of every hour of every day with Lovino. Sure, he doesn't smile often, but when he does, it's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen! I hope he smiles again for me soon. Such a cute face.

I know! I can teach him the alphabet and try and get him smiling that way. You know, S is for Smile, kind of thing? Yes, yes. I'll do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano and Gramps are easy enough to teach. Lovino is somewhat reluctant.

At some point, I managed to get them all to know that there's 26 letters in the English alphabet (I considered teaching them the 27 Spanish ones, but seeing as all of this story has been in English I just stuck with it) and the three of them got the general gist of the alphabet song.

"Now, I'm going to sing a song, okay?" I go to the corner where the guitar is and glance over to Gramps, "Is it okay if I use this guitar?" Gramps nods, quite eagerly, and I begin to strum it. It's tuned, which saves me a lot of hassle. "Alright, then! This is my favourite song, you know! Please be aware it's in Spanish, alright?"

So, I sing. To be specific, I sing Volare, which has Spanish verses but an Italian chorus. I don't really remember why it's my favourite song, though it' probably just because of how upbeat the chorus is.

Once I finish singing the song once, and bowing to Gramps and Feliciano's applause, I walk them through the song. Lovino is still refusing to co-operate, which is upsetting, but I can tell he's listening. Sure, he's slumped over with his chin in the palm of his hand, but his ears are perked up. He wants this town talking again just as badly as I do. I know he does. Soon enough, Feliciano and Gramps are doing their best to sing along with me. Their Spanish isn't the best, but I'm not going to be fussy with people who've only just learnt how to speak. The pair manage to sing to the end with me, though they did stop from time to time in order to remember the words. I turn to Lovino, who's just glaring at me.

"Aren't you going to join in, Lovino?" I smile at him, causing him to sigh, but he shifts over to me nonetheless.

Now, I'm not one to swear, but:

_Holy shit._

Lovino's voice is soft and quite, but gorgeous. He sings, slow and seductive, and honestly if his brother and grandpa weren't in the room I'd probably bed him right here and now. Alas, that would be "inappropriate", or whatever fancy word Kirkland would say. Even when I stop playing the guitar out of pure amazement, Lovino continues. Fast learner. I'm impressed. Of course, his singing impresses me, too. Wow, this is just getting more and more cliche, isn't it? My apologies.

"Aren't you going to say something, bastard?" Lovino breaks the silence that followed his beautiful singing with a perfectly constructed sentence.

"Lovino!" I fling my arms around him, tugging the smaller man into a tight embrace, "You're amazing! Amazing!"

Feliciano and Gramps join in the hug, much to Lovino's displeasure. Then, we all sing together and we even dance. It's so lively and great, to the point it's bizarre that once our fun is over, we are enveloped in a heavy silence. I'm lost for what to do until Feliciano walks over to the front door.

The person Feliciano opens the door to is a small girl with glasses and pigtails. She's holding a notebook and pen in her hand, and she begins to scribble away at the notebook. I peer at her when suddenly she lifts it up, and her rushed yet still somewhat neat handwriting reads: "Which one of you is the one who can talk?"

I raise my hand. "That would be me." I tell the woman, and she begins writing again.

Feliciano steps aside, allowing the woman into his home.

o0o

As it turns out, some magic had went on the day everyone fell silent. Alice, the girl with the notebook, wrote me an entire account on what happened. She confessed to practicing her magic when Anya asked for everyone to quieten down, and somehow Alice turned the request into a curse.

"How do we lift it, then?" I drum my fingers on the table we're all sat at - Lovino chose to sit next to me! I'm so happy - and I frown. There's no need for Lovino to sing, after all, which is a shame because Lovino has such a beautiful, beautiful voice.

Alice scribbles something down and then shows it to me. She doesn't know how to fix it.

"Can't you just do what you did last time?"

Her face deadpans and she slowly writes down her next sentence. Oh, yeah. She can't talk.

"Oh!" I finally realise why she came to me, "You want me to say the spell then, right?"

Alice nods.

"That's easy! Just tell me what to say and I'll do it!" I pause, "Tomorrow! We'll get everyone gathered, and then everyone will start talking again! Does that sound good?"

Alice nods, and hands me a sheet torn from her notebook. With a wave goodbye, Alice leaves. This world sure is just getting crazier and crazier. But there's not enough romance! Nope, no romance at all. I mean, I've been here for at least two days, and absolutely no one has made a move on me! I mean, I'd have to shoot them down because I'm in love with Lovino and all, but still! Perhaps it's just because they can't talk. Ha ha, I leave everyone speechless-

Alright. Sorry. Off topic.

Feliciano and Gramps disappear off somewhere, leaving me alone with Lovino. Come to think of it, I did want to say something to him, but I can't remember what. As I try to recall what it was I wanted to say to him, my train of thought is interrupted by the beauty himself.

"Antonio." Such gorgeous pronunciation. I'd accuse him of studying, but he's been by my side ever since I got here. "Are you going to leave me?"

"No way!" Oh, so he does like me? That makes me so happy!

"Please, don't leave me."

"What makes you think I'm going to leave you?" I'm kind of worried.

Lovino makes his way closer to me with his head lowered and he clings onto my arm. "Please..." he's whimpering. I'm so confused as to how he can talk, but really everything's confusing me at this point. It's a pronunciation problem, right? That's all. Alice is just a little wacky. Cute, but wacky.

"I'm not going to leave you, Lovino." I tug the little man into a hug and whisper my words into his ear. "I promise." I'll admit, I've always been a bit interested by the curl. So, as anyone would, I twirled it.

Not a good idea.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I've just been listening to Volare for like a week straight now. Anyway, Spain sounded something along the lines of: /watch?v=dVR6VTKPqmk (add that to the end of youtube for the video or w/e)**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't really know why, but Lovino begins to beat at me whilst blushing furiously. His hands are like tiny hammers batting away at my shoulder, and his face is bright red. Kind of like a tomato. Oh, I'm getting cliche again. Alright, alright, his face is as red as a red apple. I begin to laugh, which only infuriates Lovino more. He's such a cute little man, how does he expect me to take him seriously? I just want to pinch his face, he's so cute. Yet at the same time, he's so devilishly handsome.

At some point, I'm not really sure when, but Lovino falls asleep against me. This, of course, is a lovely surprise to wake up to. I'm sure I've must have told you this before, but this man has such gorgeous features. Olive skin - no spots at all! I'm so impressed! - and such gorgeous eyelashes that are just so long and dark. His face has softened so that he's not scowling anymore, and in the place where Lovino would be frowning is a slight smile. Would it be inappropriate to kiss him whilst he's asleep? I'm sure it would. What a shame, but I'll have you know I am more respectful than to just kiss someone without their consent. I'd be satisfied with just cuddling him, but I can't wake him up since he's just such an angel.

Ah. Where was I again? Really, without time, I'm rather lost. The sun is telling me that it's early morning, and who am I to argue with the sun? It must be morning. The date? Who knows, because I sure don't. Aha, I guess you could say time flies when I'm with Lovino. Although, this is turning more and more cliche by the second. Sorry about that, but passion just oozes from my veins. With this passion, of course, comes great self restraint from taking Lovino into my arms and loving him more than he can possibly imagine.

As the scene of me sweeping Lovino off his feet plays in my mind, the actual Lovino at my side stirs awake. Man, I wish he could speak so that I'd be able to hear his morning voice. I bet it's really sexy. Just like him.

Again, again, I got side tracked. "Say, Lovino," I speak quietly as the sleepy man stirs awake, "Do you know sign language?"

Well, he knows one sign for certain. Lovino shows me his middle finger before nuzzling down against my arm again for more sleep. Ah. How cute. He's not a morning person.

Alright, alright. I won't spend my entire day just staring at and describing Lovino's face. I would very much love to do just that, though. Alas, I have to save this village. Is it today we're going to fix everything? I shake Lovino, causing him to sigh as he lifts his head.

"Come on, Lovino," I love saying his name, "Today's the day! We're going to get everyone talking again!"

This causes the little man to perk up, his scowl melting away into a small smile. How cuteeeeeeee. Alright, alright, I'll stop. For now.

"Shall we go over the song again?" It's not like Lovino can really say yes or no, so I make my way over to the corner of the room in order to grab the guitar. By the time I pick it up, Lovino has already begun singing. Begun? Began? Lovino had already started to sing. He's still quiet - perhaps shy? - but I can hear him. I stare at him in awe as he reaches the chorus.

"Aren't you going to join in, you bastard?" he says such harsh words, but there's a slight laugh underneath them. I return his smirk with a smile as I burst into the chorus. At some point of the song, Feliciano and Gramps come down - Lovino and I must have woken them up - and sing along with us. It was one of those moments that felt like they're going to last forever and ever because they're just so happy and lively. You know what I mean? It's hard to describe. Once the moment passed, I felt the loss in my heart. Ah. That's not fun.

"Shall we make our way to the town center then?" I propose, and Feliciano and Gramps nod enthusiastically. I know I said there's no need for us to sing, but I think it's better to get everyone's attention that way. So, Lovino and everyone can sing, and I'll whisper the spell to break the curse when Anya reveals that there is no curse. Perfect plan, don't you think? I don't think anything can go wrong.

o0o

Alright, maybe one thing can go wrong. There is the slight possibility that not everyone will turn up. I mean, most of the town is gathered here, lounging around in silence. But there is the chance that some people are at home. What happens to them? I have no idea. I like to assume that they'll be able to speak again, too.

"Anyway, Lovino," I go over the plan one last time once Alice and Anya join our squad, "You and Feliciano are going to sing whilst Alice and I secretly perform the spell. Otherwise it'd be suspicious, you know? Anya, you don't have to sing, but you do need to convince everyone that they're not cursed. Can you do that?"

Anya nods.

"Excellent. Grandpa, you're going to have to make some sort of noise in order to encourage everyone else."

o0o

Now, I hate to be anti-climatic, but there's really not much to say. Lovino sang beautifully, along with his brother, but it was Lovino's voice that I heard the strongest. Alice and I did our thing very sneakily, and once the song was over, Anya smiled as she said, "Aren't you going to clap?"

Gramps burst into applause. Everyone around him is stunned, but they slowly bring their hands together. Clapping is such a weird gesture, don't you agree? I mean, who thought that one up- I'm sorry. I guess I'm easily distracted.

It's beautiful, though. I'm watching as sound spreads across the crowd of people. First is clapping, but then someone cheers. Suddenly everyone is cheering. Along with that, all the little noises begin to come in, too. Birds singing, feet pattering as people run towards the scene, and the gentle 'woosh' of the wind. Some people are laughing, and I can see that everyone has a smile on their face. I do, too.

But let me tell you, that smile got a whole lot bigger when Lovino turned to face me.

Lovino's gorgeous. We've established that already, right? When he's asleep, he has a cute little smile on his face.

Well, right now, he has a beautiful huge grin. His eyes, those beautiful mixes of browns and greens, are staring at me with such happiness that my heart just melts. I feel Lovino's hands seize my face, and he pulls me into a kiss. Not that I'm complaining. The cheers then get louder as I wrap my arms around Lovino's waist, and I'm pretty sure Feliciano even whistles whilst Lovino's arms snake around my neck.

"Finally!" I hear Gramps cheer. Lovino and I break our kiss, but not our embrace.

"About fucking time," Lovino growls with a grin, "You wouldn't make a move, so you left it all to me? Asshole."

I open my mouth to say sorry, but the words just won't come out. Lovino's face drops.

"Antonio?" his voice is no more than a whisper, "Antonio, you bastard, this better not be a joke."

Again, I try.

"I'm serious, Antonio! Say something about how god damn happy you are that I can talk!"

I'm really happy, Lovino.

"For fucks sake, Antonio!" His voice is getting more and more desperate as his grip gets tighter.

I'm sorry?

"Say something, asshole." He's pleading into my ear and I'm pretty sure he's crying.

I'm sorry. I try to tell him this, but the words just won't come out of my mouth. Wow. Is this how Lovino has felt this entire time? It's awful.

**A/N: I kind of struggled to write this one, so all of Spain's ramblings are actually just my way of trying to think of what to write. One last chapter and then it's all done! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

First things first, I'm going to apologise. I'm sorry. Really, I am. Don't expect me to say this more than once, you bastard.

But no, you didn't wake up. Asshole. Why'd you leave me all alone like this? Bastard. I hate you.

I hate you.

I hate... Fuck. I miss you. Jesus fucking shit on a stick, I miss you. You're a fucking pain, you know that, Antonio? Fuck, you piss me off. You always have. Remember that one time you took my phone and changed everyone's names to the Disney character you thought they were most like, and so I had to have a fucking Disney marathon in order to work out who was who? You bastard. I hate you. I hate you so fucking much.

I come to see you everyday, you know. Feliciano tries to speak to you. He says "hello!" in his annoying as fuck voice, but I really don't see the point.

Ha. I say that. I talk to you, bastard. Don't worry. Of course I talk to you. Why wouldn't I? You better be listening when I talk, though. When you wake up - which you fucking will - you better be able to recite every single fucking word I've said to you. You hear that, bastard? Every fucking word. I've said some stupid shit, you know. I've fucking sang to you god knows how many times. It was always that stupid song with Spanish verses but the Italian chorus. It's your favourite, so of course I sang it. Feliciano and Grandpa tried singing it too, but they don't know the song as well as I do. Lucky them, I only know it because you make me listen to it every damn time I'm in your car. Fuck, I even screamed at the nurse when she told me that you'll be out for a long fucking time. Why don't you prove her wrong and wake up, bastard?!

Please. Just... please. Wake up. Wake up, and I'll give you a million and one tomatoes. Wow, that's cheesy, isn't it? Fuck, you'd probably make some lame joke about how tomatoes aren't cheesy. Fuck off. I don't get why everyone thinks you're obsessed with tomatoes. Churros, maybe, but you're rather normal with tomatoes. Perhaps you like them a little bit more than the average person, but whatever.

Bastard. Seeing you like this is just pissing me off. Why? Why did you have to get hit with that car? What kind of idiot does that? How the fuck did you even do it? You're like a damn dog, you know, just running out onto the roads. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Fuck you, Antonio. Fuck you.

"I love you." There, I said it. Are you fucking happy now, you bastard? Will that wake you up? It better.

You stupid dick. You can't die. Not today, not tomorrow, just not anytime soon, do you hear me? You take the sun where ever you go, bastard. Since you were hit, it's been nothing but grey skies. Wake up.

Say something, you damn bastard. For all I've known you, you've never shut up, not even when I needed you to! You even talked in your damned sleep. You know the amount of ridiculous things I've heard you say? Yeah, one time I was trying to get a glass of water, but then you grabbed a hold of me. I figured you were awake, so I asked you what the fuck were you doing, and do you know what you said?

"But the turtles need their shoes..." Something like that? Like, what the fuck? You're so stupid, even in your sleep. Fuck, I should be glad you're being quite now.

But I'm not. Fuck, just wake up and say something soon, you bastard. And no, for the record, I'm not crying. Just wake up. Stupid.


End file.
